herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Invert Tier
'Invert Minor Spell (Tier 0)' This is the very first spell all Voidmancers must learn. With it, they learn the art inverting spells of other schools and transforming them into their corrupted, Void-form. The purpose of the Invert spell is to transform a spell the caster already knows into a Voidmancy spell. Many properties of the spell will remain the same while others will become the opposite. Voidmancy turns healing into corruption, fire into cold, air into vacuum, life into undeath, and so on. All Voidmancy spells have a counterpart in another spectrum. 'Effect' This spell only works on Tier 0 spells, or those spells who have a DS to learn that is 10 or less. The caster is to take a scroll or other source for a spell from another spectrum and cast the original spell while drawing the symbols for spectrum and purpose (even if the original spell does not call for them) followed by the symbols for Void and Transformation as if those are part of the original spell. Once this is done, the spell will not actually trigger. Instead, knowledge of the inverted spell will enter the caster's mind for a period of minutes equal to the active roll of the Invert Minor Spell spell. They then have that amount of time to scribe the spell into their spellbook (which requires the appropriate Magecraft roll to learn a spell). Once this has been done successfully, they now have access to the new Voidmancy spell to cast. The new spell will have similar properties to the original spell, but at least one property (usually the energy) of the spell will change to the opposite of the original. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: 2' *Tier 0 *'Spectra:' Void 10 *'Purpose:' Transformation 4 *'Casting Time:'1 Round* 0 *'Duration: '''None 0 *'Duration-Ticks:' None 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB + 19 -19 *'Intensity:' None 0 *'Number of Targets:' One 2 *'Prerequisite:' None 0 *'Range:' Short 2 *'Shape:' 1 Dimensional - Line of Sight 3 *'Focus:' None [ 0] *'Verbal Component:' "By the Void, invert your nature!" .08 *'Somatic Component: Draw the runes for the Spectrum and Purpose of the original spell followed by the runes for Void and Transformation in the air in front of the caster. .08 *'Material Component: ' None 0 '''Character Sheet Example Cairith has just learned Invert Minor Spell and wants to try it out. She starts with a simple Waterbreathing spell but uses the Void and Transform symbols immediately following the symbols for Air and Aid. Her active roll is a 15 which gives her plenty of time to write down a spell that only takes 6 minutes to scribe. 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes